The Insidious, and its perils
by Strife21
Summary: For some unknown reason, Ryoko is dying. Her spirit goes down the drain, and even Tenchi can't lift her. Tenchi, however, is devasted with the news.. but there's a reason to it all. ::A little A/U, and angsty in the beginning. Review please! ^_^::
1. Chapter one

A/N: This is very A/U and probably OOC! It's a R/T, and very depressing/sweet/dark *maybe*. I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters or itself, I only own the plot of this story, okay? Guess what? Tenchi's in Tokyo, but there's no Sakuya! There never was in this fic! Bwhahahaha!!! erm.. ok, enjoy! 

The Insidious, and its perils.

* * *

*   
She was walking, step by step, one foot after another; weary and tired from all the walking she had already covered. Walking for nearly 3 hours, she kept her striding along the side of the road, leading towards Japan's capital city, Tokyo. 

She could've flown.. but she suddenly felt weak and useless after the news that was brought upon her. Right now, she was concentrating on getting towards that city, than her sore feet. 

The news that brought her down today, hit her like a ton of bricks. She was dying. A fresh set of tears endangered her eyes. 

For the past week, she had been coming down with symptoms of a flu. Naturally, Washu wanted to test her, to see why she would catch a human sickness such as the flu. This morning, after much careful re-tests, Washu had announced to her that she going to die. 

Ryoko couldn't help it as tears once again poured down her gray-stricken face. She sobbed quietly as she walked, thinking of a possible explanation as to why she was in the situation she was in. 

Her feet padded softly on the dusty dirt, and she turned up towards the sky as a drop of rain peltered her arm. The sky looked as if it was reflecting the grave, dark look in her face; it too began to cry. Her feet now padded the slightly-muddy dirt as she walked, and made noise. 

Cars whizzed by, honking horns at her one time or another. She didn't bother with them, instead she ignored them like they don't even exist, and kept her walking. 

The night sky was now dark, the stars were out but were covered by the thick heavy veil of rain clouds. Rain fell to around her, and on her, like small pebbles striking down on earth in havoc. Ryoko dully stared at the long road ahead of her, she could see the edge of the city but she still had miles to go. Her feet wobbled, urging her to stop and sit, but she couldn't; she had to get to Tenchi. 

He was all she needed now... 

A navy blue car whizzed by fast beside her and honked. Ryoko lifted her eyes up to it as it stopped a couple of feet in front of her, slowly backing up. The car came to a halting stop, and the driver (a woman with jet black hair and green eyes) eyed her with curiosity. Ryoko also stopped her walking, her feet silently praising her, and stared back at the woman. 

"Do you need a ride, dear?" the woman asked in a soft and gentle voice. 

Ryoko licked her dry lips, wincing a little when her tongue brushed by a cracked slit, "If it isn't any trouble.. to Tokyo?" 

The woman gave a smile, and reached to open the passenger door, "That's where I'm heading. I'm Callisto." 

Sitting herself in the seat, Ryoko forced a meak smile, "I'm... Ryoko." 

The woman watched as she closed the door then turned back to her front and began to drive steadily on the road, "Ryoko eh? What an unusual, but wonderful, name! Where did it come from?" She still kept a smile, and was still eyeing the road. 

Ryoko looked out the window, the glass in front of her crept a cloudy haze, "I'm not sure where it came from." she answered, her tone indifferent and boring. 

"I see.." the woman replied back. 

It was silent from then until they reached Tokyo; the lady named Callisto turned to her, "Where are you off to?" 

Ryoko looked at the bright lights of the evening city, gazing away fromt the woman's eyes, "Akousko Heights." 

In mere minutes, they were there. Ryoko opened her door and got out, looking back at the woman in guilt, "I'm sorry for drenching your car." she said softly. 

Callisto waved a hand and laughed, "It's not a problem at all, Ryoko. I hope you have a nice time, and really, you shouldn't be out walking in the country roads to get to Tokyo." 

Forcing another smile, Ryoko nodded, "Thank you." 

"Do you need money?" Callisto called from the car, "Because if you do, I'd be happy to give you some?" she took her wallet out and pulled out a couple of yen. 

Ryoko quickly shook her head, "No, it's fine." 

"Are you sure?" Callisto slowly placed her wallet back in her purse. 

Ryoko nodded, "Thank you again, lady." and waved fairwell as her car drove down the street. 

Sighing, Ryoko turned towards the entrance of the apartment building. She looked up and noticed that only one or two lights were on. Stepping in the sliding doors, Ryoko made her way to the elevator, went in, and pushed the button that will lead her to the fourth floor. 

The dim lights of the floor made her eyes focus closely to the letters and numbers on the doors she passed by. Her feet ached again, her calves were burning. Taking a deep breath, she finally found the door she had searched for, door A76. 

Standing straight in front of it, Ryoko hesitated to knock. Thoughts raced in her mind, 'What if Tenchi's busy? What if she's got another girl in there? What if he gets angry with me turning up on his front door?' 

Ryoko felt her emotions go down the drain, eating her up. She swallowed a lump on the back of her throat and lifted her knuckles to the door, knocking 3 soft knocks. 

She heard a couple of rustling from inside, then footsteps walking carefully to the door. 

"Who is it?" at this point, Ryoko would usually feel uplifted whenever she hears his voice, but today was different. 

Before she could bring her voice up to answer, the door handle clicked and opened up. A half-asleep, and surprised Tenchi looked at her. 

"Ryoko? What are you doing here...." his words trailed off at the sight of her face, hair, clothes, and expression. He gazed back at her eyes, now fully concerned, "What wrong?" 

Unable to speak a word, Ryoko heaved a sigh and slowly moved towards him, circling her arms around his back, and resting her head on his chest. 

Tenchi didn't flinch, which she was grateful for, and instead he embraced her back and lead her into the apartment. He kicked the door softly, to close it and gently unwrapped Ryoko's arms around him, "Ryoko? Is everything okay? How did you get here?" he cupped her head in his hands. 

Ryoko face twisted in emotional pain, "Can.. can I tell you tomorrow?" she asked in a tight voice, and Tenchi nodded, understanding instantly. 

A little while after that, Tenchi had offered her to take his bed and he would sleep on the couch. Ryoko didn't request him to sleep beside her, something she would most likely do, and this only worried Tenchi more. Tenchi handed her one of his large white-Ts and a gray bagge pants to change in as she freshened up. She came out of the bathroom wearing them, and headed over to his bed, landing face first with a flop. 

Tenchi stood leaning on his doorframe, watching as Ryoko slip herself in the bed and tucking in without a word. He shrugged his shoulders, intense curiousity and sadness passing his eyes, and whispered a goodnight, in which Ryoko returned. 

Ryoko listened as Tenchi propped hisself on the couch with a yawn, and went back to sleep. As she layed on his bed, with his pillow, in his clothes, Ryoko felt tears of grief quickly coming to her. 

After all this, she'd never again smell his distinct cologne on his pillow, wear his clothes, or ever use the same bed as he did. She felt almost nervous about telling him what everyone back at the Masaki house knew, she didn't want to believe it. 

Forcing her eyes shut, Ryoko clung tighter on the sheets and pressed her face harder on his pillow, almost suffocating her, and let her tears take over.   
* 

A/N: How is it? Too sad? Too depressing? Just you wait until later! ^_^. Anyways, I'd love some feedbacks, ups or downs (note: 'downs' as in problems in grammar or spelling or chapter content. Other than that, Flames will laughed at because really, if it's anything against this chapter's plot, then you certainly have no reason to review. Wait a couple more chapters before you start thinking the plot sucks.) Please review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter two

The Insidious, and its perils.

* * *

* 

Peeking through the musky, night air, the rays of sunlight lit the areas of Japan. 

Feeling the yellow, warm rays hit his closed eyelids, Tenchi blinked them open and yawned. He stretched as he sat up on the couch, scratching his left shoulder blades as he pushed sleep away. 

There was a ringing of the telephone. 

The grumbling Tenchi stood up from his spot and walked to it. Picking it up, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Hello?" 

"Tenchi, it's me your grandfather." 

"Grandpa? Good morning, why is it you called?" Tenchi asked surprised. 

There were other voices in the background; Tenchi could only make out who was one of them. 

"Washu's asking if Ryoko is there?" Yosho asked from the other side. 

Tenchi took deep breath, his eyes casting towards his bedroom door, "Ye-yeah. She came last night. So what's the problem there? Why did she come last night?" 

There was a silence; Tenchi could hear Washu whispering something to his grandfather. 

"Well," Yosho began, "that's what we need to talk about. So Washu's asking if you could travel home with her today. She already reserved seats for the two of you in the train." 

"Today?" Tenchi repeated, "I've got class tomorrow, grandpa. I can't skip my classes." 

"I already called your school and told them of your absence. Besides, this is.. a _family _crisis. We need you here." Yosho spoke softly; Washu's voice bickering him in the background. 

"Okay, I'll take her home." Tenchi replied, knowing that his grandfather was being very serious, "What's with Washu? Why is she getting angry at you?" 

He heard his grandfather laugh, "She's just a little upset about her daughter running off yesterday. It's nothing to worry about. Now get here as soon as possible. Try to catch the 8 o' clock train." 

"Alright grandpa, I'll see you all then." waiting until his grandfather said his goodbye, Tenchi hung up. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. 

Walking to his bedroom door, he opened it as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake the woman inside. To his surprise, the woman inside was already awake. 

Ryoko sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes casting down to her toes that touched the carpeted floor. As soon as she felt Tenchi's worried eyes at her, she looked up at him, "I'll go get ready to leave." 

Tenchi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He watched in silence as Ryoko stood up and walked to the bathroom nearby to change. 

Sighing again, Tenchi scratched his head in frustration. He moved to his closet and pulled out a pair of khakis and a white-T. Also moving to his dresser drawers, he pulled out a pair of boxers and socks. 

It wasn't very long until Ryoko immerged from the bathroom, dressed in her striped blue and yellow dress (it's tail hanging limply behind her). Once again, Tenchi eyed her in worry; once again, Ryoko reflected his looks with a blank expression. 

They stood their for a second, not speaking, just looking. 

"Thank you, Tenchi." Ryoko's voice interrupted their little staring scene, "For letting me use your bed last night. You didn't have to." 

_'Ryoko.. you never do.. 'this'...' _Tenchi contemplated to himself, although it wasn't the only thing he wondered. Watching her leave without waiting for his response, he wondered why she was acting a little.. down. 

His wondering went into theories; Did something bad happen at home? Did Aeka go way out of line this time? 

He really hated to do it, but he shrugged it away for later, and went off to get dressed. 

*   
"Are you hungry?" Tenchi asked softly to Ryoko, who walked silently beside him. 

The streets of Tokyo was now in it's normal number of crowds as the Sunday morning opened up the businness. They've been walking for close than 30 minutes, each one barely saying a word. 

Seeing that his friend wasn't answering, Tenchi glanced to her side. Ryoko was watching her feet as they stepped over cracks on the pavement; her eyes were, to him, somewhat different now. 

"Ryoko?" he asked again, this time a little more cautious. 

"Hmm?" her eyes lifting to his, she cocked her brows, silently asking him to repeat his question. 

"Do you want to eat breakfast before we get to the train station." he repeated, knowing exactly what her expression meant. 

"No.. I'm not that hungry." she answered, her voice small and tight. She turned her head back to the ground, but pulled up to him once again with a look of guilt, "Are you?" 

Tenchi looked at her questionly, "Am I what?" 

"Hungry? You asked if I was... I'm not, but are you?" she explained, her face seriously guilty. 

Tenchi could feel the pressure of her guilt on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile, "I can wait until we get home. I bet Sasami cooked up a great meal for us once we get there." trying to comfort her on her stressful moment, he gently placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked. 

"Yeah.." Ryoko commented, her face showing not one bit of satisfaction that Tenchi had his arm around her. Her eyes quickly moved to the pavement beneath her again. 

Watching Ryoko's very odd moves, Tenchi became more questionable inside. Whatever happened at home must have been very bad, to make Ryoko act so uncaring and vulnerable. Moving her closer to him, Tenchi joined her silence as they walked 6 more blocks to the train station. 

*   
The train whizzed through the countryside of Tokyo, accelarating faster to beat time. 

Ryoko watched as the green and yellow blurs passed by her window. Her head lay on it's glass frame, thudding the her skull every second, numbing down the uppity feeling inside of her. 

Tenchi noticed the silent air between them again. But this time, he knew something very wrong went in Ryoko's life and at home; Ryoko had told him so, and the news scared him. 

"I don't think you are, Ryoko." he spoke out, grabbing her eyes from the window to him, "Washu could be wrong, you know. She sometimes is. You can't... you can't die." he gulped down on his last words. 

For the first time since yesterday, a smile was offered to him, "That's what you think." she retorted, her voice still small but daring, "I'm not some super human-being who can live thousands of years but not die. And seriously, I think Washu's right. These damn.. symptoms have been going on almost a week." she closed her eyes and returned them to the window, "If only you know what I went through that whole time." 

Tenchi's breath shuddered, "So.. you're saying you know you are, for sure, going to die?" He didn't want to ask it because he really didn't believe it. He was more afraid of it being true. It only made it worse that Ryoko did not respond to his current question. 

"Promise me you won't just give up. I'll help you, Ryoko." he offered softly; he watched as small pools of tears welled in her eyes as soon as he spoke those words, "Just don't give so soon.. okay?" he felt his voice choking, and his eyes beginning to burn. Feeling his emotions suddenly rise to his throat, Tenchi snatched her hand in his and squeezed, "Promise me." 

Seconds past until Ryoko returned his squeeze and gave him a smirk, "You _demand _me to as if I would never try." 

It was all she needed to say to make Tenchi understand that, she wasn't going to go down so easy.   
* 

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I luv you all, and I hope you read and review this one! ^_^ You guys are so demanding lol! 


	3. Chapter three

The Insidious, and its perils.

* * *

* 

It was now nearing noon. Tenchi and Ryoko had just made it on the bus in which they took after taking the train. They were now traveling through a rocky pathway in the country side, each one ready to fall to sleep. 

As the bus jumbled into an annoying rhythm of bumps and skids; Tenchi shook his head as he suddenly felt nauseous. He felt his eyes start to droop to sleep, and shook his head once more. Feeling a weight suddenly on his right shoulder, he turned to the cause and smiled. 

The cyan-haired woman seated near the window had given up on trying to keep her eyes open. The side of her face settled to the side of his shoulder as she succumbed to a short nap. 

Tenchi gazed down at the sleeping woman, her hair was all he could really see; he didn't dare to wake her, he didn't mind.. really. 

The bus trailed on, picking up others along the stops and vice versa. At one bump on the road, Ryoko's whole upper body almost slipped forward, if it hadn't been for Tenchi's arm shooting out for her and placing her back beside him. 

Unfortunately for Tenchi, Ryoko had awoken from the event, and half dazed she sat up straight and looked around timidly, "Are we there?" she asked softly. 

Tenchi gave a smile, "No, not yet." he replied just as soft, eyeing the woman and adoring her childish questioning face looking up at him. Her face didn't stick long at looking at him though, and after a while she moved them to the window. 

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, this time not facing him. 

"Yeah.. for a little while before you almost hit your head on the back of the seat." Tenchi replied, trying to hold his will to chuckle about it, "But I caught you." 

"Oh.." Ryoko's cheeks gave a soft tint of red, "Thanks." she muttered. 

"I really didn't think you'd like it if you woke up from an unwelcomed hit on the head." he bemused, trying to be careful not to be so harsh about it in his tone. It was all a weak joke, but he wasn't sure with Ryoko's condition, if she'd take it well. 

"I probably wouldn't." she said back; the hint of amusement in her voice almost surprised Tenchi. 

Just as Tenchi was about to say something else, encouraging the sudden uplift in Ryoko's condition, the bus stopped in front of a sign he very much recognized. 

The bus jolted into a halt, and Tenchi and Ryoko stood up from their seats and made their way out of the vehicle and into the dirt path towards he Masaki residence. 

*   
They walked, unbelievably slow, for Tenchi knew that Ryoko wasn't in a hurry to get back. Her strides were painstaking and a little annoying, but Tenchi followed at her pace, not daring to force her any faster. 

It was really frightening, seeing the drastic changes in her breaths as they walked closer and closer to the house that stood less than a mile away. Feeling her tension, Tenchi pulled by next to her and grabbed hold of her hand in his. 

She looked up at him in wonder, and he returned it with a reassuring smile as he urged her to move in a normal and more brisk pace. 

Tenchi could feel the sudden weight she placed on her heels as he pulled her, and her faint meek struggling against his hold. He turned to her sympathetically and almost pleading her to walk faster; he watched her eyed him the same way and slowly shake her head side to side. 

So he stopped, reaching near the gates of the Masaki household, not wanting to pull her when she's showing that she didn't want to go any faster. He looked down at her and sighed, "What's wrong, Ryoko?" 

She gave a soft whine, her eyes focused at something far away behind Tenchi. Following her gaze, Tenchi's eyes met up with Washu's (in her adult form). He made a 180degree turn around to face her, and greeted her kindly, "Ms. Washu... uhm.. Good afternoon." 

Washu only kept her eyes to her daughter; she looked ready to give her a really nasty lecture. She passed a quick glanced at Tenchi, noticing he was also there, "Good afternoon, Tenchi. Thank you for bringing my daughter home." 

"It's nothing..." he trailed off and scratched his head when he noticed the sudden tense atmosphere between the mother and daughter. 

"But it means so much more, Tenchi." Washu spoke defiantly, her voice seemingly uncaring while her eyes burned holes at her daughter, "My daughter was being foolish, thank you for bringing her back." 

Golden eyes flickered their immense flames, "I wasn't being foolish." Ryoko retorted through gritted teeth. 

"Oh... you were not?" Washu began to say, "You are ill and yet you run away to Tokyo in the rain. How.. 'unfoolish', eh Ryoko?" 

Tenchi felt the air suddenly became heavier around him. He watched as the two glared at each other; Washu's eyes dangerously content, and Ryoko's threatening her silently. He wondered whether or not this was a normal thing with mothers and daughters. 

"It wasn't foolish!" Ryoko choked out, "I.. I had to see Tenchi." she finished softly. 

His head shooting up to the person who spoke his name, Tenchi swore he heard her say it almost.. embarrassed. He could tell the tone came directly from her shattered pride. 

All the while, silence filled the spot between them, and Tenchi thanked god that Washu began to melt her icy-attitude. 

"I know, Ryoko, but you got me so worried." she said softly, her brows shifting into hurt, "Who knows what might have happened to you while you traveled there! You cut off your link with me, and what would happen if you had suddenly collapsed? How am I supposed to save you?" 

"I'm-I'm sorry." Ryoko responded defeatedly, her face bowing down to the dirt path beneath her feet, "I won't do it again.. I swear." 

A smile curved Washu's lips slowly, "It's alright, Ryoko." she walked up to her and placed a hand around her shoulders, walking her towards the house. 

Tenchi stood in his spot as he witnessed the most 'oddest' thing since he got back here. He couldn't believe Ryoko actually.. softened to her mother. Usually she'd try to push any help away coming from her mother, proving that she didn't need 'The Greatest Scientific Genius's' help. He also found Washu's actions strange, as she matured greatly through her adult form; showing that she was really a responsible mother. 

Noticing he was being left behind, he started to trail behind them, watching Ryoko hesitate steps as they neared the front door. Tenchi's eyes dimmed, remembering why he was back here anyways. 

He took a deep breath, and followed the two women inside. 

* 

"Welcome home, Lord Tenchi!.. Oh yes.. hello again, Ryoko." 

Aeka was the first to welcome them once they stepped in; her face shining at the sight of the dark-haired boy, and scowling at the sight of the cyan-haired woman. 

"So.. how was your trip, Tenchi? Are you tired? Would you like to sit?" Aeka turned to her attention to Tenchi, giving him an affectionate smile. 

Tenchi scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled, "Hello again, miss Aeka. I'm not tired at all. I'm quite fine." 

"Tenchi?" came Sasami's voice from the kitchen, and in a haste her head popped out of the kitchen doorway, "Welcome back!" 

"Hello Sasami." Tenchi turned to the little girl and greeted. His eyes then wandered to the figure of his grandfather's on the bottom stairwell, "Grandpa." he obliged and bowed. 

"Tenchi, good afternoon." Yosho said while he walked up to him. He turned to Washu, who kept in her adult form, and smiled at Ryoko beside her, "Ah, welcome back Ryoko. Are you alright now?" 

"Yes." Ryoko mumbled, not looking up from her gaze of the wooden floor beneath her. 

Washu crossed her arms, "I'll be making sure she doesn't do _this _again." she huffed and glanced an angry look at Ryoko's way. 

"Ryoko's back too! Yay!" Sasami cried from the kitchen and ran out to give Ryoko a hug. 

Aeka cringed when he saw her little sister do this, and quickly pulled her back by the collar, "Sasami! What do you think you are doing?" 

Sasami looked up at her sister with a look of mixed confusion, "I was only giving Ryoko a hug, Aeka." she replied quietly. 

"There isn't anything wrong with a hug." Ryoko began, her eyes narrowing towards Aeka, "Do you think I'll kill her or something?" 

"No, not kill her, more like give her some sort of demon disease." Aeka retorted, lifting her chin up highly at her. 

Ryoko's eyes widened at the one word she had said: disease. Not just a disease, a demon disease. 

_She doesn't know about what's happening... Washu didn't tell her, did she?_

Washu turned to her daughter in comfort, "Ryoko....?" She noticed that her eyes suddenly became distant and blank. 

Tenchi noticed this also, "Hey.. what's wrong?" 

--_"Mom.. did you tell Aeka?"_

Washu heard a faint voice in her mind, and saw that it was only Ryoko speaking to her through their link. She turned her daughter's face towards her and shook her head. 

"Ryoko.. no. You're overreacting." she said softly to her. 

Ryoko squinted and pulled away from her mother's hands. Brushing past Yosho, Sasami, and Aeka, she made her way towards Washu's lab, murmuring a brisk apology to Aeka. 

And Washu watched her; her own daughter leave an argument because of her personal frustration. As a mother, she felt scarred along with her, and deeply hopeless as she must feel. She shook her head, "Sasami, call me when it's lunchtime." 

"But.. Little Washu, is Ryoko okay?" Sasami spoke in a tight voice, her eyes lowering to her feet. 

Washu turned her eyes to the little girl and smiled, "Yes, she's fine Sasami." her eyes moved to Aeka and glared, ".. She's absolutely fine." with that, she excused herself and followed her daughter to her lab. 

After a moment, Aeka yawned and spoke, "Well, whatever's wrong with the demon doesn't concern me at all." she drawled and offered to help Sasami in the kitchens. 

Once Tenchi heard Aeka's little 'add-on' on the event that was based on something oblivious to her, it had made him want to grab hold of her shoulders and shake her for all she's worth. Being the calm type, Tenchi only stood there and eyed her in disbelief; telling himself that it was only because she didn't know about Ryoko's situation, that Aeka is acting uncivilized. 

"Aeka doesn't know." Yosho informed him as the two sisters left them be, "Control that anger, Tenchi." 

Tenchi looked up to his grandfather and sighed, "I am. But.. I don't know why it's even surfacing." 

Yosho smiled and gave a nod, "Ryoko told you, yes?" 

"Yeah.. is it true?" Tenchi asked in worry, "I mean, is Washu serious with this?" 

Adjusting his glasses, Yosho cleared his throat, "As much as I would like to deny this sudden news also, I can't. Washu is very serious, and she has proven this. I have seen the test results, and from the looks of it..." he trailed off and shook his head. 

Tenchi glanced a look at the beam above him. He didn't know why his eyes trailed that way; maybe because that low beam was Ryoko's usual spot. A sharp pain struck him inside as the thought of never being able to see Ryoko around, or on that beam ever, came along. His eyes dimmed and he ran a hand down his hair, "I'll be upstairs, Grandpa. Tell me when it's lunchtime alright?" 

Yosho patted a hand on Tenchi's back as he passed him to the stairs, "You look like you need some rest, Tenchi. I'll call you in a while." 

*   
Ryoko sat still in the voidless room, her arms wrapped around her waist firmly. 

"Are you getting more weak, Ryoko?" Washu was now towering over her, eyeing her daughter with pure motherly concern. 

"Weak.. as in dying?" Ryoko gave a deep breath, "Yeah.. I think so." 

Washu placed her hands over her daughter's cheeks and gave her a meek smile, "Don't be afraid, my little Ryoko." she whispered. 

Ryoko eyed her mother in wonder, "What do you mean, don't be afraid? How else am I suppose to react?" she looked away from Washu's gaze, "I am dying. One of these days, I'll wake up somewhere else other than here... or in this world. I'll never see you, or anyone else." she gave a choked sob, "I'll never see Tenchi..." 

"I.. I have a confession, Ryoko." Washu began, already receiving Ryoko's attention, "I want you to know something about this 'illness' that's killing you." 

"What's that?" Ryoko asked hopefully; hoping that maybe it was something about a possible cure, but the reply was something unexpected to her. It was something more unbelievable than the news of her death. But through the whole time Washu explained to her, slowly things began to fit in her mind. 

Things that she never knew were there.   
*   


A/N:   
--Things you readers would truly love to know, neh? ^_^ 

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I luv you guys! About this little 'confession' about Ryoko's illness, that won't be explained until we reach the first story-climax, so be patient my faithful readers. Oh yeah.. I would like to do this also, just to keep the mood here normal. 

On the Next Chapter: 

**Ryoko: **Hehe, bet you can't guess what's this little secret of me, is?   
**Tenchi:** -_-; I already know...   
**Ryoko: **Wha? You can't yet!!   
**Strife21: **Shut up Tenchi! You're not supposed to read ahead!   
**Tenchi: **.. It's my show, I can do what I want.   
**Strife21: **¬_¬.. ooh yeah? It's my fic, that *I* am writing. I could easily change this you know?   
**Ryoko: **Bwhahaha!   
**Tenchi: **O.o; eh..what do you mean by.. change?   
**Strife21: **¬_¬ .. wouldn't you like to know?   
**Ryoko: **^o^!!!   
**Tenchi: **x.x; OkAy! I sorry.... ::twiddles thumb::   
**Strife21: **¬_¬ .. gewd boi... 


End file.
